zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Visitors from the Stars
Visitors from the Stars is a Zootopia 2.0/Star Fox crossover by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a 2.0 canon AU crossover fanfic with my Star Fox AU story Star Fox: Vixen of the Stars, in which Fox McCloud is reimagined as a gorgeous vixen who does bellydancing as a hobby, both parents are alive and Krystal is her younger sister who has a rare genetic mutation that causes her fur to be blue. While pursuing the remaining forces of Andross and those of Wolf O'Donnell, they end up on the world that Zootopia is on. The Star Fox team is bigger than it is in the games. Story Fox McCloud, the gorgeous, lithe-bodied eldest daughter of Star Fox team leaders James and Vixey McCloud, brushed a strand of her long, flowing, beautiful, silken dark brown hair from her face as she studied the tracking screen aboard the Great Fox. They were in deep space now, tracking what was left of the forces of Andross, as well as those of wanted criminal Wolf O'Donnell. Just then, she heard a familiar feminine voice. "See anything yet, Fox?" it asked. Fox turned to see a lovely blue-furred vixen standing there. This was Krystal McCloud, her younger sister. Though a Red fox like the rest of her family, Krystal had been born with a rare genetic mutation that caused her fur to be blue rather than red. She smiled. "No, but I am almost there. I can sense it," she said. Just then, they heard the alarm go off. Fox rushed to the screen. "We're approaching a world with a lot of life signatures. We should tell everyone," she said. Krystal nodded and the two rushed to their fellow team members: their parents, Fara Phoenix the Fennec fox, Miyu Luceno the lynx, Fay Karpyshyn the Cocker spaniel, Fox's boyfriend Dante O'Donnell the wolf, Falco Lombardi the falcon, Katt Monroe the cat, Peppy the hare, Slippy the frog and Miyu's boyfriend Christian Lucas the tiger. "All right, Star Fox, it's time. We must have found them by now. Let's board the transport craft and get down on the surface," said James McCloud. The Star Fox team rushed for their vessel. Down on the planet's surface, there were indeed enemy forces, forced deep into space by the Cornerian army's advance. They hid in the woodlands. The readings the Star Fox team got, however, were not them. Rather, this world was home to a great city, the vast mammal metropolis of Zootopia. In the city, Nick and Judy, the now-married heroes of the city, were taking a walk in the park. "It's a nice day today, isn't it, Cottontail?" Nick asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, it is," she replied. Nick looked around. The sun was shining. Birds were chirping. Mammals of all descriptions were going about their business. Just then, a thought hit Nick. Last night, he and Judy had watched a TV show about the possibility of life elsewhere in the universe. He was curious about Judy's opinion on the matter. "Hey, Judy, can I ask you something?" he began Judy smiled at her beloved husband. "Sure, what's up?" she asked. Nick sighed. "Do you believe that there could be life elsewhere besides here on this world?" he asked. Judy shrugged. "It's certainly possible," she said. The conversation went on a bit. Then, suddenly, Nick and Judy's attention was drawn upward, as something began to descend from the sky. When it got closer, they could see it was some sort of vehicle, emblazoned with a red-painted image of a winged fox. Nearby, a female porcupine screamed. "Alien invasion!" she shouted before fleeing. Nick and Judy stood their ground. The ship touched down, and the ramp opened. Fox and Krystal emerged first, followed by the others. The breathtakingly gorgeous vixen sisters shared a look upon seeing Nick and Judy. "What is this place?" asked Krystal. Judy cautiously stepped forward. "The great city of Zootopia," she said. Fox and Krystal looked at them. "Zootopia?" Krystal asked. Judy motioned. "My name is Judy Hopps, and this is my husband Nick. Zootopia is the capital of the Kingdom of Terra," she said. Fox gestured to the others. "My name is Fox McCloud, and this is my sister Krystal. With us are our parents, James and Vixy McCloud, and our friends Dante O'Donnell, Fara Phoenix, Peppy Hare, Katt Monroe, Slippy Toad, Miyu Luceno and Christian Lucas. We have come to seek some dangerous criminals, and we think they might be here," she said. Judy smiled. "Well, you'll have to talk to Chief Idris Bogo of the Zootopia Police Department about that. I am sure that he will be willing to help you. We can take you there," she said. Fox and her family and allies followed, puzzled why they trusted them. Meanwhile, Star Wolf was there, and they had made an alliance with Shere Khan, the most powerful and dangerous crime lord in all of Zootopia. Even Mr. Big feared him. He had met the Star Wolf team, and hesitantly agreed to an alliance. "Now, what do you suggest, Wolf O'Donnell?" he asked. Wolf smiled. "I have heard much about the celebrity named Gazelle. I suggest we kidnap her at her next show and hold her for ransom," he said. Shere Khan frowned at him. "In front of an entire audience, not to mention security personnel?" he asked. Wolf nodded. "I can do this," he said. Shere Khan sighed. "Very well, I will fund you, but you will have to do this yourself," he said. Wolf began to lay out his plan. Little did everyone know, a spy placed in Shere Khan's organization by the ZPD, sitting next to Zira, Shere Khan's lioness wife, now knew everything, and reported it to the ZPD. Chief Bogo then told Gazelle everything. The Star Fox team, who had come along in order to help catch Wolf, listened. Finally, Fox spoke. She had an idea. "Gazelle, I saw some video of your dancing. I am a bellydancer in my spare time, and I have my dance garb tucked away aboard the team's main ship. I use it sometimes as a distraction for male criminals so that my allies can get them. If you don't mind, I can give you a demonstration and then reveal the final part of my plan," she said. Gazelle thought about it. "Sure, why not?" she said. She took Fox to her private practice studio, and turned on some of the exotic oriental music she used for practice. Fox danced as best she could, impressing Gazelle. "Superb! Now, what's that last part of your plan?" she asked. Fox smiled. "Allow me to be a backup dancer in your next show. I know Wolf well, and I can distract him enough," she said. Gazelle nodded. "Very well. Welcome to the show," she said. Fox then left back to the transport ship, still in the park, shut tight to keep intruders out, and headed back to the Great Fox in order to retrieve her attractive bedlah dance attire. It was magenta in color, both the bra and the pants, and made of gorgeous, sparkly material. Golden beads hung from the bra. When she donned it, Fox looked like every male mammal's dream. Soon, the night of the show came. Fox spent a good part of the day practicing her dancing to the songs Gazelle would be singing with Gazelle's choreographer, a lovely female collie with an accented voice named Colleen. Closer to time, she get ready, getting her bedlah on and styling her beautiful hair. Her boyfriend Dante smiled. "My uncle won't know what hit him," he said. Fox nodded. Her boyfriend was indeed Wolf O'Donnell's nephew, and, as such, they battled often. She kissed him. "Be ready," she said to him. With that, it was time. Gazelle went out on stage and looked at the crowd. "Good evening, Zootopia! Tonight, we have a guest dancer, a beautiful vixen from far, far away!" she announced. In a puff of theatrical smoke, Fox appeared. As Gazelle began to sing and dance, Fox began her dance. She couldn't see Wolf anywhere in the audience, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. He was there, but he didn't recognize Fox at first. "That vixen is good, I wonder where she was found," he said while making his way with his team toward the stage for the actual kidnapping. Finally, Fox saw him and gave the agreed-upon signal, an exaggerated hip gyration. Suddenly, the ZPD officers, including Bogo, emerged from the crowd. Bogo spoke. "Freeze!" he shouted at Wolf and his teammates. Wolf happened to glance back. He suddenly noticed that the vixen dancer was Fox. "FOX!" he exclaimed. Fox smiled. "We set you up, and you fell for it," she said. The ZPD officers came over and arrested them. Dante hugged Fox, dipped her romantically, and, to the claps of the audience, kissed her. Wolf frowned. "I'll get you for this, Fox McCloud! I swear it!" he shouted as he was taken away. Gazelle smiled and launched into a new round of singing. Fox happily joined in, dancing again with all her might. It was a wonderful concert. The crowd absolutely adored this gorgeous vixen. After the show, Krystal, Fay, Fara and Miyu came up to her. "Sis, we have a question," Krystal began. Fox looked at her. "What is it, Lady Blue?" Fox replied, using her nickname for Krystal. Krystal smiled. "We were so inspired. Will you be our dance instructor and teach us what you know?" she asked. Fox nodded. "Sure, sounds good," she said. The next day, the Star Fox team said their goodbyes and was ready to go. Judy looked at Fox. "Hopefully, one day, you all can return to Zootopia," she said. Fox shook her hand. "Believe me, we want to," she said. With that, they took off for the stars. Category:Zootopia 2.0 AU's Category:Non-canon stories Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics